1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for bandwidth optimization for multi-layer alpha blending composition.
2. Background of the Invention
In many graphics applications, one or more images may have alpha values associated with the pixels thereof, e.g. RGBα format. The alpha value indicates a translucence of the pixel. Accordingly, when rendering an image based on multiple overlaid images, the alpha values are used in a compositing step to determine a final pixel value.
When compositing multiple layers, prior composition engines will blend the first two layers and write a result to memory. The composition engine will read in another layer and read in the result of the previous blending step and blend them both. The result of this blending step is written to memory and the process is repeated for the next layer.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for compositing multiple images using a graphics processing system.